Changing Perspectives
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: One day she received a mysterious letter, little t did she know it would change her future dramatically.
1. Chapter 1 - It Begins

**Hi Guys, **

**Had this idea so I thought I would share it with you all, hope you don't mind! **

* * *

The three of them had hurried down to Hagrid's hut on the day of Buckbeak's execution, only to find a certain blonde haired Slytherin stood waiting for it too.

"Come to enjoy the show?" He asked laughing with Crabbe and another Slytherin student.

"You foul, loathed and evil little cockroach" She yelled, raising her wand to him, absolutely fuming, him whimpering.

"Hermione NO! He's not worth it" Ron shouted from behind her, bringing her back to her senses. She lowered her wand from under his chin. A grin beginning to form upon his face, unable to stand it, she turned around punching him square in the face, blood dripping from his nose, the three Slytherin's scuttling away.

"That felt good" She said, a smile on her face, turning back to her friends.

"Good? That was brilliant" Ron said.

* * *

Inside the castle, a wounded Malfoy hurried along the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy? Why such the rush?" The cold voice of his godfather came from behind him. He turned to face him, blood still dripping from his broken nose.

"That Granger, punched me in the face" He said.

"Go and see Madam Pomfrey, I'll deal with Granger" Snape said, his capes sweeping behind him. Malfoy left smirking behind him, _That perfect little mudblood is going to get whats coming to her _he thought.

* * *

It was after the events that freed Sirius Black that Hermione served her detention for punching Malfoy. She stalked into the Great Hall, Dumbledore hosting it, surprised to see Malfoy sat at the front also.

"Malfoy, thought you'd got out of detention?" She said coldly, whispering to the boy who's desk sat next to her's her name written on some parchment placed on the desk.

"What do you care you filthy mudblood?" He said, equally as cold in tone.

"I don't, but you know why I'm here, just thought you might share the favour" She said, reaching into her bag for some parchment and a quill. There was silence between them for a second.

"I was caught calling that prefect Clearwater, a name, Weaslebee senior caught me, him and McGonagal, she sent me to detention." He said.

"I can guess what name" She replied, cold, and slightly hurt.

"Yes" He said.

They sat in silence a little longer, Dumbledore's eyes gazing over them occasionally as he scanned the room from his chair.

"I'd say nice aim if it hadn't have been me"

"What?" She said, not understanding his most cryptic complement.

"Your punch, you have a good arm there Granger" He said, smirking slightly. It felt strange to be having an almost civil conversation with someone who had tortured you for simply being yourself, for being born.

"Thank you" She replied.

* * *

It was later that night when an owls beak rapped against the window of the year 2 girls dormitory of Gryffindor tower. Hermione was startled by it, hurrying over to the window to allow the bird entry to the room from the pouring rain.

Her name was written in neat writing on the envelope, the wax seal looking expensive and decorated elegantly in swirls and squiggles.

_Granger, _

_I figured you'd be a good listener. This may seem most odd, we've only said words of hate to one another thus far. _

_This doesn't mean friendship, but it means we both have someone to talk to about our problems. _

_If you wish to continue then reply, if not, I will assume you don't wish to speak to me and I'll leave you alone. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione read over the letter a few times, unsure of his message, uncertain whether to reply, she thought over her options. Like he had said this wasn't friendship, and most likely he would goo on calling her names, but she liked the idea of hearing behind the scenes of his life, and she liked the idea of having someone to talk to, someone who would listen, not just pretend like Ron and Harry.

Grabbing a parchment and her quill, she began writing.

_Ok_

She wrote simply, sealing it, and writing his name on it. She attached it to the owl, watchign as it flew out of her bedroom window.

_And so it begins _She thought.

* * *

**The next few chapters should be longer. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**DWMS6**


	2. Chapter 2 - Letters

**Hi everyone, **

**And so it begins! **

* * *

They left for summer break soon after she had served her detention, and she had not heard from him since, she wondered if she had been to vague in her reply, after all she had not left her name.

On the train back to Kings Cross, Harry was elated, looking over his Firebolt wit Ron. both talking animatedly between them in low voices. Hermione tuned into her book, decided not to participate in the rather (in her opinion) boring and childish conversation.

* * *

Her parents met her at the station, she felt truly happy when they reached home, the familiar setting putting her at ease in the ever darkening times. Her mother and father of course had no idea what was going on, only that something within their daughter had changed. Everyday the prophet was delivered she just awaited news of Sirus' capture, or Voldemort's return.

It was on a Sunday, 3 weeks into summer break that she received her first (well 2nd) owl from him.

_Granger,_

_Glad you agreed, just thought it may help us both escape. _

_Father says that the Quidditch World Cup is to be held here in August, my mother doesn't want to go but Father's making her, something about keeping up appearances. There marriage has been a sham for years, I often wonder how they survive. Every night they seem to have something new to argue about, they think I don't hear but I do, I have done for years, it just feels like my whole childhood is crumbling around me, you know?_

_I doubt I'll see you there, but if I do, in the words of my father "keeping up appearances" , don't expect anything warmer. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Re-reading the letter a few times, she grabbed some parchment ready to write a reply to him. Sitting on her bed, light filtering in through the window onto her pale pink sheets, the light reflecting off them.

_Malfoy, _

_Nice to hear from you, I was beginning to think this was all one big hoax. _

_Quidditch World Cup sounds good, I hear Viktor Krum will be over from Bulgaria. I'm sorry to hear about your mother and father, although I mustn't say I'm surprised, your Father does seem like the type who may be hard to live with for an extended period of time. I do understand what you mean about your childhood though, everyday it feels as though my parents understand me less and less, they ask fewer questions, they're muggles and even they seem to know something is changing. _

_I understand, and I wouldn't expect anything less, and if I do see you then I expect your usual charming self, but perhaps you could refrain from using a particular 'm' word, you have no idea how hard it is to hear that word. _

_Hermione Granger. _

She attached the letter, watching as the owl swooped away into the distance.

* * *

She'd been at the Burrow for 2 weeks before she received his reply.

_Granger,_

_I'll try not to, but old habits die hard. My replies have been slow, I'm sorry, but Father's monitoring our owls, I have to choose my moments. _

_Father's planning something, I don't know what, but it's big, he's been more secretive than usual, my mother of course pretends she doesn't notice, but I see the hurt and anger in her eyes every time he's late or misses dinner. _

_My father's not all bad, in fact when I was a child, he was doting and kind, but its like something snapped, and now I hardly recognise him. _

_Sorry about your parents, it must be hard, them not being of magical blood to understand what's going on, but they should at least try to talk to you. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

The owl arrived late at night, and she expected this was because of his father's tighter restrictions.

Creeping past a snoring Ginny, and over the creaking floorboards reaching into her bag for parchment. Thinking over his reply carefully she began to pen her reply.

_Malfoy, _

_That explains a lot, I thought you were just keeping me hanging. I understand, but at least you'll try. Your father definitely sounds like he's hiding something, monitoring your owls and disappearing. Seems odd, I do feel sorry for your mother though, but at least you still have her, one parent is better than none. _

_That doesn't sound anything like your father, but I understand that people change. _

_I haven't heard anything off them the entire time I've been at the Burrow, I sometimes feel their glad I'm gone, like they're pleased when they no longer have to deal with their freak of a daughter. I don't know maybe I'm projecting. _

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

It was on the 18th August that she was rudely awoken once again, by the tapping of an owls beak on the window. Letting the bird in, she climbed down the stairs, the letter it bore in her hands, before sitting at the Weasley's dining table and reading.

_Granger, _

_Maybe I'm keeping you hanging as well, just for fun._

_Father's been getting even more distant, but the World Cup has arrived and I'm hoping things will begin to mend themselves. Am I being stupid? I know what you mean about my mother, and I shouldn't be going on about my problems, when your parents are more distant than mine. Heard anything yet? _

_So your at Weaselbee's? What's it like in their shack? Sorry that was cruel. I'm trying to work on that. _

_Word is that security at the World Cup is going to be tighter than ever, so if you reply to this message, I would prefer you don't add your name on the end, they're going to be checking every letter that goes in an out. _

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy_

She smirked at the letter, he seemed to be warming up to her. _'Yours'? How strange. _She thought. Just then, Mrs Weasley came down the stairs, Hermione just managing to put the owl out and stow the letter in her pyjama pocket before Mrs Weasley could see either.

"Oh Hermione, you're up early" She said, entering the kitchen in her usual jovial way.

"I couldn't sleep" She replied.

"Well its just as well, you all have a big big day today, do you mind waking Ginny dear? Oh and get dressed, warm clothes I'd suggest. Arthur will be down in a second" She asked, Hermione nodding, heading up the stairs. Putting the letter in her bag, she stalked over to the sleeping red head, waking her gently, and telling her, her mother's request.

The two girls rushed to get ready, the younger girl helping Hermione to tame her wild hair into a neat ponytail.

"Why are we up so early?" Ginny asked as the girls entered the kitchen.

"None of your worries dear, Hermione will you go and make sure the boys are up, and tell them breakfast's ready?" Molly said. Hermione nodding, and heading up the stairs once again to Ron's attic bedroom, the sun just beginning to creep into the wooden house through its mismatched windows.

"Get up Ronald, your mother says breakfast's ready!" She shouted to the dozing red head.

"What the bloody?" He asked half dazed.

"Come on, your mother wants you down in 5 minutes, or we leave without you" She said, storming out of the room, leaving behind her two best friends. Grabbing her backpack from Ginny's room before continuing into the kitchen.

Just after 6am they left the house, Mr Weasley and the twin's leading the way, her and Ginny in the middle and Harry and Ron bringing up the rear.

"Dad where are we going?" Ron shouted, moaning from behind her.

"Haven't the foggiest keep up!" Mr Weasley shouted back.

Later they met Mr Diggory and his son, she and Ginny giggling at the boy's antics. They hiked up a steep hill together.

"We're looking for a portkey" Mr Weasley announced.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked as the group searched.

"ARTHUR!" Mr Diggory shouted from nearby, standing besides a manky old boot.

"Ah you found it, spread out everyone and grab on" Mr Weasley instructed walking over to Mr Diggory.

Hermione did as told.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked once again.

"Harry just grab on!" She shouted, the black haired boy finally doing so as they began to whirl around in a circle.

"Let go kids"

"What?" They shouted back.

"Let go!" Mr Weasley replied.

They all let go, landing on the ground with a thud.

* * *

It was later in their tent when she finally got the chance to reply to Malfoy's letter.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_That's just cruel, mind you I shouldn't expect anything less from you. _

_Maybe they will, you'll just have to wait and see, maybe you are being stupid, but there's nothing wrong with holding out a little hope that things will change for the better. _

_No still no word from my parents, I think they told our neighbours I'm ill or something, they don't seem bothered at all when I'm gone. _

_Their house is lovely, and Mrs Weasley looks after us all, make us comfortable, I actually kind of like it, its homely, its unique, just like them I suppose. _

_Oh and by the way 'yours' little sentimental for people who aren't even friends, but I'll go with it. _

_Yours, _

_Well you know who it is! _

She sealed the letter sending it off with Malfoy's named etched carefully on the reverse.

* * *

She saw him later that day, and true to his word he gave inclination she and him were anything other than enemies.

"Surprised you got in" Malfoy said coldly, a sneer matching his fathers on his face, his mother stood demurely behind him. She was kind looking, though someone you wouldn't mess with. "Father and I are in the ministers box"

"Come on kids" Mr Weasley ushered. Her eyes however never left his, and vice versa.

"Arthur, I'll see you at work?" Mr Malfoy sneered.

"Yes, Lucius, wouldn't want anything to go amiss if I wasn't there"

"No we wouldn't want that would we" Lucius said. "What must your mother think? You consorting with half-bloods and mudblood's. She'd be ashamed of your Weasley" Lucius said. Draco's ace twisted at the word, he himself had refrained from using it, yet his father could not be so restrained.

"I'll excuse you to not use that word, I do believe our Hermione, the muggleborn is beating you son's grades at school, perhaps that pureblood isn;t all it cracked up to be" Arthur said defending her. "Come on kids"

Mr Weasley continued climbing, Hermione bringing up the rear. Her eyes at last leaving Draco's.

* * *

They had reached the tent after the match, and Hermione had finally gained some time to herself. The twins and Ginny were out celebrating Ireland's win, Harry and Ron were off exploring and Mr Weasley had gone off to find Mr Diggory.

An owl swooped into their tent, landing at the bottom of her bed, it extended its leg to her, she carefully took the letter from it, feeding it a treat before reading the letter.

_Hello, _

_First name basis I see. _

_You shouldn't expect anything less, I am a Malfoy after all! _

_Mother and Father haven't argued yet at least, although that maybe because the walls in tents are very thin. I'm glad you don't think I'm being stupid. _

_I'm sorry your parents haven't at least checked your alive, thats shit to be honest, I understand the lying about where you are though, that could be a hard one to explain otherwise. _

_Doesn't sound like my kind of place, not that I'll ever find out if it is or not. _

_I suppose it is, but just seemed a little warmer and more friendly than anything else I could come up with. _

_So... _

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

She smirked, grabbing some parchment and beginning to write her reply.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Yes, well as you said it seems warmer. _

_I'm glad things seem to be getting better, nobody deserves to hear those kinds of things, especially between their parents. _

_A pureblood swearing, wow! Blasphemous Mr Malfoy! I know it is a bit shit, but I just hope one day we can be normal again, that they can see I'm not so different from them. That they can stop with the lies I suppose. _

_No I doubt you'll ever find out, but if you did it would be a miracle! Hell would freeze over first. _

_Yours, _

_Me! _

She attached this to the leg of the owl, watching it fly off as the other occupants of the tent arrived.

* * *

The Quidditch World Cup had been a disaster, the death eaters storming the camp, the chaos and destruction. The prophet wrote of course that this had been nothing more than imitators, but no one could deny the appearance of the dark mark. Things were changing. And changing quickly.

* * *

**There's another chapter for you, hope your enjoying!**

**Things will warm up soon, especially as they go back to Hogwarts! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	3. Chapter 3 - Yule Ball

**Here we go again!**

* * *

The new school year had begun with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. The news had the students a-buzz, many excited to put their names forward to be the Hogwarts champion.

It had been two weeks into September when she received her reply from him.

_Hermione, _

_Well what an eventful World Cup that was. I trust you were unharmed, I was glad to see you back on the 1st. _

_Things got better with mother and father slightly, they argue less, although now it just seems to be silence, I cannot say whether this is a good thing or not. _

_Yes pureblood's swear, and you yourself have quite the foul mouth on you! Maybe you can, they are your parents after all, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. _

_I must say its good to be back in castle! I do miss the dungeons when I'm away from them. _

_I suppose Potter and Weaslebee are excited about the tournament, personally I think you'd have to be mad to enter that thing. _

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

She smirked at his use of her first name. She was sat in her room 2 weeks later when she replied.

_Draco, _

_Very first name basis I see! Well yes i suppose the World Cup was rather eventful, I was unharmed thankfully, we escaped via the woods back to the burrow, though I've never been so terrified in my life. Alright maybe I have, especially when you considered all the scrapes Harry gets us into. _

_I'm glad things seem better, but I think perhaps your right, silence does seem worse, at least before they were communicating, now it seems all communication has ended. _

_So I see, and yes I swear, I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks, everyone has a facade. _

_I heard from Mum and Dad the other day, said they'd been away to see my Aunt, and thats why they hadn't replied, but I'm not entirely convinced. _

_I agree, no where feels quite like home, that is of course, apart from the castle, I love being in the tower and being able to watch the stars, I do miss that when I'm in London. _

_We haven't really talked much about the tournament, or at least they haven't in front of me. I too think anyone who enters must be mad. _

_I guess we'll just have to wait for October and see who is our champion. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

She tied the letter to the owl, sending it on its way.

* * *

It was midway through October when the other 2 schools arrived at the Hogwarts for the tournament. The boys seemed rather enchanted with the Beauxbaton girls, and the Durmstrang boys seemed to intimidate their hosts.

Hermione herself was rather unimpressed with the whole thing, but even she had to marvel at the beauty of the Goblet of Fire. She watched day by day as students dropped their names into its fiery depths, each as hopeful as the last.

It was the day before the choosing when she received yet another letter from him.

_Hermione, _

In the previous weeks, they had become much more friendly in their letters. She read on.

_Hermione, _

_So tomorrow is the big day, we find our champion, then the first task will be held in a month. _

_Might I say those Beauxbaton girls have rather perfect arses?! _

_Got a letter from my father the other day. He and mother are separating, quietly of course and in public they will still appear as a couple. I don't know why but this seems to hurt the most, like they're just giving up. If there had been a divorce it would seem like there was something to fight for, but I must say, them just separating, seems like they have given up on each other. I suppose you think I'm mad for not seeing this coming sooner? _

_I just feel lost now, like my whole childhood was a lie. _

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

She frowned slightly at his letter, grabbing some parchment before replying.

_Draco, _

_I know, I am a little nervous, just glad that the age limit means for once Harry is safe. _

_Only you would admit that aloud, most of the boys keep their crushes on the girls a secret! _

_I'm sorry about your parents. No your not mad, you just had hope, and nothing has to end, your childhood will still always be your childhood, its just the future that has changed, the past is what it always has been, and you can hold those memories dear, the memories of when things were better. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

* * *

Of course, Hermione's prediction Harry would be safe was wrong, when his name was pulled from the fire, shocking the school. Ron refused to talk to Harry and soon she found herself stuck between the only two friends she'd ever had.

The first task was held in November, true to Draco's word, Ron and Harry finally speaking.

In early December came the announcement of the Yule Ball. The girls were buzzing with excitement, the boys not so much.

_Hermione, _

_I suppose you like the rest of the school are excited about this ball?_

_I personally don't know what all the fuss is about, I went to loads when I was a boy, never got this excited about one. _

_Think I'm going to ask one of those Beauxbaton's, what do you think?_

_Think you could meet me in the courtyard, back corner near the statue of Fred the Fierce? I think we're well over due a face to face chat. _

_I suppose you'll be going with the Weasel?_

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

Hermione replied quickly.

_Draco, _

_A little bit, I suppose its just an excuse to get dressed up. _

_Balls aren't always a usual part of a person's upbringing, I was lucky if I went to a school disco in Primary school. _

_Ask away, I'm sure the Beauxbaton's will be happy to have you on their arm. _

_I suppose I could sneak away for a little while. A face to face chat would be nice, a lot has changed since last year. _

_No I'm not going with Ron, although I do have a date, you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

Within 10 minutes she had a reply from him.

_Hermione, _

_Knew you would be! _

_I thought even in muggle tradition you had balls? Maybe I'm reading things from the wrong century, I do tend to switch off when Babbage starts waffling in Muggle Studies. _

_I will ask a Beauxbaton now, not that I was waiting for your permission. I'll see you at 12:30 sharp then Granger. _

_You do surprise me, I always thought the two of you had a thing going on, oh the element of mystery, well I suppose I'll find out of Christmas eve then! _

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

* * *

It was Christmas eve the night of the ball before they actually spoke properly again.

_Hermione, _

_Today's the day then? I hear Potter's going with one of the Patil twins, can't say I blame him, probably the only girls left in his league. _

_I'm still intrigued by who your going with. Not willing to let me in on the secret? _

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

Hermione paused her grooming to scribble a quick reply to the boy.

_Draco, _

_Yes indeed it is, don't be so cruel. _

_No I won't tell you, you'll find out tonight just like everyone else. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

* * *

At 7 she left her room, her dress floating around her as she made her way to the Great Hall. Viktor stood waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, kissing her hand as she reached the bottom. They queued up to enter, and with a great ceremonial musical call they entered the hall.

She looked around her as they entered the hall, catching Draco's eye as she went by. The champions stood on the dance floor, getting into hold for their waltz. The music began and they went, couples joining them after a while.

Later in the night, she danced away with Viktor, who was being charming as ever to the Weird Sisters. It was as the clock struck 12:30 she exited the main hall, and gathered a shawl about her shoulders as she made her way into the courtyard.

She hesitantly wandered toward the statue, he fresh snow crunching under foot. Her stood just behind it, his ice blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Draco?" She spoke quietly. He turned to face her.

"Hermione, I wondered if you'd show up for a second, you seemed to be having fun dancing with Krum"

"Not jealous are we?" She joked, stepping into the shadows with him, seating herself besides him. He simply chuckled, not denying the statement. She smirked.

"Well I must say you danced very well, and definitely shocked everyone with your choice of date" He said. "And your appearance, who knew you would scrub up so well?"

She laughed, putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"So..?" She questioned.

"Well I asked you to meet me here, because I was wondering if you might like a dance?" He asked, almost tentatively.

She nodded, and he stood, offering his hand to her. As she stood, it occurred to her this was the first physical contact she had had with him, bar of course when she punched his nose last year. He held her securely in his arms, swaying slowly to the music that was blasting from inside.

"This is nice" She said softly. He nodded humming slightly.

"You look beautiful by the way. You outshone every Beauxbaton's girl tonight, and might I say your arse, well its just as perfect!" He laughed and she blushed at his compliment, giggling slightly.

The song ended, going into another more upbeat one, and the two parted ways, his hand however not letting go of hers. Without warning, he pulled her in close again, pressing his lips to hers lightly, before letting go and seemingly disappearing. Stunned she dazedly made her way back to her room, not even saying goodnight to Viktor.

Tonight had been one hell of a night. For the both of them.

* * *

**There we go, I know I keep posting, but I just know where I'm going with this, thats all. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	4. Chapter 4 - Year 4 continued

**Hey everyone, next chapter!**

* * *

It had been nearly a month before she had plucked up the courage to write to him.

_Draco, _

_I know we haven't spoken much recently. _

_I just wanted you to know I don't expect anything from you, well anything more, and I know you probably feel it was a mistake, but I want you to know I don't regret what you did that night - fucking hell I sound soppy._

_I just want to know your alright, and how things are with your parents. _

_I'm worried. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

She sent the letter off and after 2 weeks without a reply, she lost hope of actually receiving one.

* * *

It was in March when the next task was hosted. She and Ron had been in the library with Harry trying to help him figure out a way to breathe underwater for an hour when they had been sent to McGonagal's office. The next thing she knew she was appearing out of the black lake, Viktor's arm around her waist. Which she quickly removed before swimming to the platform upon which Dumbledore stood.

Just after the hour mark passed, a sore looking Harry emerged from the depths having saved both Ron and Fleur's sister Victorie.

"The winner of this task is, Mr Diggory" Dumbledore announced to an excited crowd. "And after discussion and hearing form Mr Diggory that had it not been for his determination to rescue the other's Mr Potter would have been first, we have decided to award him 2nd place!"

The Durmstrang's groaning at the news.

* * *

It was later in the castle, as she attempted to avoid the celebrations occurring in the common room that she finally saw the letter she had been hoping for. The owl knocked at her window, and she let it in, detaching the letter.

_Hermione, _

_Sorry it's taken me so long to reply, I wasn't sure how to, I was so glad when I saw you come out of that lake alive. _

_I'm glad you don't expect anything, things are changing, I just know it, its too dangerous for us both. But for what its worth, I don't regret it either. _

_My mother is still living in the manor with my father, though things are frosty to say the least, but at least they're actually speaking now. _

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

Excitedly to grabbed a parchment and began writing.

_Draco, _

_That's ok, I understand. I wish I knew what actually happened, all I know is I went to McGonagal's office last night and the next was in freezing cold water with Viktor. _

_I understand that, but you have to realise things cannot simply go back to how thy were before, things changed that night between us, you changed them. But I do understand. _

_I'm glad their at least on speaking terms, its an improvement. I still don't like your father though. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione. _

* * *

Draco was pacing his room when her reply came. Reading quickly he grabbed parchment to reply.

_Hermione, _

_Thank you for understanding, sounds strange, they must have put you in some kind of comatose. _

_I know, I think we need to speak face to face? 8 o'clock, room of Requirement, 7th floor behind the tapestry of Barnabus the Brave, I'll be waiting. _

_Yeah, I suppose it is, I'm just glad not all hope is lost. I understand that, I don't particularly sometimes, but he is my father, he'e the reason I'm here. _

_Yours, _

_Draco._

Sending the letter, he waited patiently for 7 o'clock to roll around.

* * *

Sitting in the room, he watched as the clocked clicked 7:05, no sign.

Finally at 10 past she appeared, stepping into the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Hi" She said, stepping tentatively into the dimly lit room.

"Hi" He replied, scooting up on the couch he had materialised when he thought of the room, making room for her.

"So...?" She asked, her eyebrow raising as she made her way over to him, skirt swaying, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Everything, the kiss, the name calling, everything I've ever done to hurt you"

"I already said its ok"

"But its not, and I shouldn't have kissed you, now I've just confused us both"

"You have but, confusion in teenage lives is normal, like I said I don't regret, but I understand your reasons for avoiding me"

"I shouldn't have, I've just made things worse"

"What do you mean?" She asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"I'm not confused anymore" He said, her face becoming more confused. "I like you, and I'm screwed for it, maybe subconsciously thats why I started this whole letter writing thing with you, I don't know, I know you don't feel the same, and I'm screwing everything up but I can't deny it, and I thought by avoiding you I'd be able to kill the feelings but-"

"But absence makes the heart grow stronger" She said interjecting.

"Its dangerous for me to feel like this, in these times, if my father's disappearances are anything to go by, the muggle deaths are totting up, and his ranting about anti-muggle and muggleborns are increasing, he's up to something, its got to do with You Know Who, I just know it. Can you imagine what would happen to me if he found out about my feelings? What he'd do to me? Even worse what he'd do to you?"

"I know" She replied simply.

"I'm glad you understand, I just don't know what to do, this isn't just going to go away, I can't just spell away my feelings for you, I tried not writing and that didn't work, I -" She broke him off with a kiss, silencing his fretting.

"Look, this doesn't have to be serious, and no one need know apart from us, but we're both stressed and quite obviously we feel the same, so we keep this between us, our secret if you like, for the best" She said. He smiled, nodding slightly at her.

"I like that idea" he smirked, one she had come to know. "We should probably do something to seal the deal"

She nodded, outstretching her hand. He leant forwards, ignoring her hand and sealing their secret arrangement with a kiss.

* * *

**There we go, next one, I'll be glossing lightly over Order of the Phoenix, but I hope its still equally as enjoyable. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	5. Chapter 5 - Year 5

**Hi Guys, **

**So last time we had their arrangement, now its time to see how things move forwards in the new world after Voldemort returns. **

* * *

Cedric Diggory was dead, Voldemort was back, muggle's were disappearing everyday, the world was getting dangerous. Everyday the Prophet published more and more lies about Harry, Dumbledore, herself and Ron, claiming what liars they all were.

She arrived at 10 Grimauld Place 3 days before Harry, the Weasley's having already arrived there. The morning owl arrived at her bedroom window, it baring the Prophet for her to read.

**How the 'Golden Trio' has fallen **

**by Rita Skeeter**

_The prophet can exclusively say that from a quote given by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, there is no threat from the so called "Dark Lord", the attacks and disappearances are indeed a result of the escaped mass murderer Sirius Black, who readers will recall escaped from Azkaban High Security prison just 2 years ago. _

_It is this newspapers delight to inform the readers of this, and any claim otherwise made by the former 'Golden Trio' is known to be false. _

_You will recall that the so called 'trio' is comprised of the former golden boy and attention starved Harry Potter, 15, readers will of course remember this very newspaper reporting of his defeat of the "Dark Lord" 14 years ago. Now it would seem that the trauma in Mr Potter's life has led to tragedy and a compulsion to lie and gain attention._

_Readers may also recall a certain Mr Ronald Weasley, 15, son of ministry official Arthur Weasley, he along with his friend and also fellow trio member Miss Hermione Granger, 15, have been spreading these lies for several months now. _

_Last year this very reported exposed Miss Granger and her manipulative ways as she stole the hearts of two champions, no doubt adding the the trauma that Mr Potter has suffered. _

_One can only hope that Mr Potter receives the proper help soon, and seriously reviews his choice in friends. We here at the Daily Prophet wish him a speedy recovery. _

Scowling she slammed the paper down, her knuckles turning white with rage. Another owl knocking at her window broke her out of her rage filled trance, on its leg was a letter, and her name written in all too familiar writing.

_Hermione, _

_I just read what Skeeter said, you must know that she's a liar. I know of course Voldemort is back, my father was there, and he can't stop bragging about it, my mother seems more silent than ever, I think this is what she feared would happen. _

_I hope of course your well, I would hate it if you weren't, I'll be in London, at Diagon Alley on the 26th, I hope to see you there, maybe we can sneak a few moments for ourselves. Just to put my mind at ease?_

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

She sighed, grabbing some parchment and replying.

_Draco, _

_I know, its just hard sometimes, most of the wizarding world don't need to think of themselves because she thinks for them, I'm taboo now. _

_I know your father was there, Harry told me, I know what your mother feels, I feared this too, things just kept adding up to His return all last year, though I never wanted to believe it was actually possible. Then it happened. _

_I'm fine, just shaken I guess, everything has changed so quickly. I'd like that, I'll try and make sure I'm there, I've missed your company. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

* * *

Her fifth year had been marred by the stresses that His return brought, and anytime she did see Draco, she felt reprieve, she was released from the stresses of everything, she could escape, and she was sure he felt the same.

He of course, had joined the inquisitorial squad, and was on the verge of discovering the one secret she had kept from him.

She saw the look in his eyes the day he found them, in the room of requirement, the shock that she had hidden this from him. The disappointment in his eyes, and the fear at what could happen to her at the hands of the ruthless Umbridge.

* * *

They met again 2 days later, her hand sore and bleeding form her punishment, they met in their spot by the Courtyard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He almost shouted.

"Tell you what? That we actually wanted to learn to defend ourselves, I wasn't to know you'd go out of your way to discover us" Hermione said.

"Yes"

"Because, I couldn't and don't lie to yourself, you knew exactly what was going on, your smarter than you pretend, you knew what we were doing and you still led her to us" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. "She punished every last one of us."

"I'm sorry" He said, grabbing her hand, at which she flinched, his fingers touching the sensitive skin on the back of her left hand. "What? Can't even bare to have me touch you?"

"No its not that I-" She began, him cutting her off by grabbing her hand, turning it over to look at the wound that lay there.

"What the-?"

"Our punishment" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the wound carefully.

"I'm so so sorry, I never thought she would do this, this is just cruelty" He said, dropping her hands and taking her face in his. He captured her lips slowly.

* * *

It was at the end of that year that everyone finally found out the truth, they of course hadn't been lying, Voldemort was back, and Draco's father had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for conspiring with the dark wizard.

The world really had changed and things were just about to get worse.

* * *

**There we go.**

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Dark Mark

**Hiya, **

**On we go! **

* * *

That summer they tried their best to keep in contact, the world was changing around them, Voldemort was gathering support and the order was desperately trying to do the same. It was that summer what she most dreaded happened.

_Hermione, _

_Its done, I had no choice, he was going to kill my mother. _

_He has control of our manor, and I'm going to have to stop addressing you by name for both our safety. _

_I hope your well, I can't wait to see you on the 1st, meet me in the room of requirement, I'll fill you in properly then. _

_Yours, _

_Draco. _

She read and re-read the letter, he'd taken the mark, she understood why, he had no choice, but she had hoped upon hopes that it wouldn't come to this, though she supposed with Lucius in Azkaban there was room for a new death eater in Voldemort's ranks.

_Draco, _

_I understand, I hoped it wouldn't come this, we're on opposite sides now, and one of us is going to lose, I miss you. _

_Call me whatever code name you must, I understand you're just trying to keep me alive. _

_I'll see you there after dinner. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

* * *

The first arrived, and after dinner, she eagerly made her way up to the room of requirement, Draco of course waiting for her there.

As soon as the door was shut, she was swept into a massive embrace.

"I missed you" He said, his voice almost getting lost in her masses of hair.

"I missed you too" She stepped away from him, her hands holding his. She carefully turned his arm over, and slid the sleeve of his shirt up. Knowing what she was going to do, he turned his head away, her eyes were drawn to it.

He felt her fingers lightly tracing the mark, caressing almost, making it seem just normal, and for a second he allowed himself to believe that too.

He turned his head to her, his head leaning in, capturing her lips roughly in his. Things quickly heating up, Draco having to refrain form more.

"It's ok" She said, as he stepped away, looking rather flustered, her following closely behind him. Her hands grabbing his arms, pulling him back to her. "I want to" She said, for a second having to process her own words, she wasn't sure whether it was simply lust or just the need to feel some normalcy in times of uncertainty. He looked just as surprised as she did, though his smirked showed he was certain to, and that night, she had her first time, giving herself to him completely, something she never thought possible.

It was only afterwards, as they lay together, listening to the clock tick, he lifted himself up slightly, sitting up, resting his head on his arm, bent at the elbow.

"You want to know something?" He said, her head turning to face him.

"Go on" She said.

"I." He said, sliding one hand down her arm "Love" he said before taking her hand in his, "you" he said kissing it. She was shocked to say the least, Draco was not one to just go throwing about phrases as such, and she knew as he said this he meant it. "Your amazing"

"I love you too" She replied.

* * *

She of course knew of his mission from Voldemort, but that didn't mean she was about to tell Harry. That was between them, and she knew that he was reluctant to complete his task.

"I'll be there if you want me to, when you.. you know" She said, as they sat in there spot in the courtyard.

"No, I don't want you to see that, I don't want you to see me become a monster, become like him." He said, taking her hand in his, kissing it gently.

She nodded, she knew that whatever happened, she'd be away from him, whether or not he killed Dumbledore, he wouldn't be at school next year, not once the school knew of his dark mark.

* * *

The day Dumbledore died was the last time she saw him, she watched as he headed up to the astrology tower, sweating and fear in his eyes. She pulled him aside, kissing his lips for what would be the last time for almost a year. She watched him leave, heading to the courtyard to watch from afar.

* * *

Snape killed Dumbledore that night, mowed him down, and she watched as he fell. Tears in her eyes, ones of happiness, her beloved was not a murderer and ones of sadness as her professor and there ally fell.

She saw him leave, watched as he followed his aunt, tears falling down his face, and watched as the aperated away. It was done, and now they had to fight.

* * *

**There we are, rather brief I know, but I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks, **

**DWSM6**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Battle Rages On

**Here's the next part! **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Over the summer, she watched as more and more muggles disappeared, each day, more occurring, more dying, more being wiped out. It was two days before Harry's 17th Birthday when she finally decided what to do.

She crept down the stairs in her childhood home, and wiped the memories of herself from her parents memories, sending them to Australia where they'd be safe. She crept out of the house, leaving her life behind, a new dawn was breaking, she would fight to be free of fear and tyranny.

It felt strange that summer, receiving no letters from him, though of course she knew why, she just prayed he was ok, and no harm had come to him for him failing in his task to kill Dumbledore.

* * *

The next night they all travelled to Privet Drive, ready to escort Harry to the Burrow, she attempted to forget her sorrows as they moved him, fighting the death eaters off with the rest of the Order.

Bill and Fleur's wedding came as some light relief for the bunch, especially with their leaving the next morning. She had danced and done her level best to enjoy herself, for all she knew this could be the last party she ever attended. The jovial atmosphere changing with the news everyone had feared.

**_"The Ministry has fallen, the minister for magic is dead, they are coming" _**Kingsley's voice echoed through the tent as fear struck the inhabitants. She acted quickly, finding Harry and Ron before aperating away.

* * *

After a week at Grimauld Place and their infiltration of the now Death Eater controlled ministry, the quickly relocated and set about trying to destroy the Horcrux they had stolen. It would be weeks before she saw anyone other than Harry and Ron for company.

After Ron had returned to them, they had been flying, they felt closer to destroying the dark wizard once and for al, until of course the snatcher's found them.

* * *

Being dragged up to the gates of Malfoy Manor, Draco watched as the snatchers brought a new batch of prisoners. He recognised her, even from this difference he could see her, and this is exactly what he had feared. He watched helplessly and she was dragged by her hair up the driveway.

He hurried to his dining room, his Aunt, mother and father waiting there. The three were brought in, and it was unmistakable who they were, soon Potter was forced on his knees before him, his Aunt asking him to confirm Potter's identity.

"Is it him Draco? Is it the boy?" His Aunt asked eagerly.

"What happened to his face?" He asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Yeah, what did happen to his face?" His Aunt asked the snatchers.

"That's how we found him, reckon he ran into something in the forest" One replied.

"A stinging jinx perhaps?" She said, "Was it you deary?" She laughed, cackling in Hermione's face. "Got you, lets see what her last spell was?" She said, stopping abruptly when something caught her eye. "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it in her bag when we searched her, reckon its mine now" the stupid snatcher said, his Aunt retaliating with violence.

"Cissy, Draco, put the boys in the cellar!" She ordered, and Draco felt his face grow white. "I need to have a chat with this one, girl to girl"

Draco followed his Aunt's orders his eyes however never leaving Hermione's as her eyes filled with fear. Making his way back up to the dining room, he watched in terror as his Aunt terrorised the girl he loved.

"Where did you get it?" She screamed.

"I don't know, I don't know anything" She cried, squirming in pain on the floor.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix yelled.

"I didn't, I didn't do anything" Hermione cried.

"Not good enough" Bellatrix screamed, taking her cursed knife and burying it in her arm, carving skin out, marking her with that word. He watched in agony for her as his Aunt tortured her, almost killing her with the Crutiatus Curse, nothing he could do.

The scene unfolded before him, and before he could work out what had happened, Dobby had arrived saving them and taking them to safety, his Aunt yelling in frustration as they escaped.

* * *

It was a few days later when the Ministry controlled Daily Prophet published news on them.

**Undesirable No. 1 and accomplices escape and ruin Gringotts Bank. **

**by Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday, the most undesirable Harry Potter, 17, infiltrated Gringotts Wizarding Bank, along with two accomplices Ronald Weasley, 18, and Hermione Granger, 18, this bunch successful got past the Gringotts Goblins by means of the Imperius Curse, and successfully made their way into vault 213, notably the vault of Bellatrix LeStrange, the Dark Lord's faithful servant. _

_The trio broke out of the Bank after being discovered on the back of a Dragon, known to be most dangerous creatures. The three hooligans evade capture for now, but the ministry assures this newspaper that it is doing everything in its power to make sure these culprits are made to pay for their actions yesterday, that endangered the lives of the precious wizarding community. _

Draco screwed the paper up in frustration, they were making her out to be nothing but a common thief, she was doing what she had to do, to free them all. He was glad they escaped capture.

* * *

It was on 2nd May when he saw her properly for the first time, he had been made aware the trio may be trying to break into Hogwarts, and finally the call came for the Death Eaters to assemble, and fight the light side for control of the wizarding world.

Apparating into the castle, Draco watched as the chaos unfurled around him, grabbing Zabini Crabbe and Goyle and leading them in search of Potter, keeping up pretences he was trying to help the Dark Lord.

It was then when he saw her, a curse flying her way which she barely dodge, even in the midst of battle she look beautiful, her face determined, he watched as she ran off, probably in search of Potter herself or Weasley.

He and the other 3 made their way up to the room of requirement, not expecting anyone to be in there, instead finding Potter.

"Well, well well" He said, trying to keep up his facade in front of the others.

"Expelliarmus" Goyle shouted from behind him, sending the tiara Harry was holding flying.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Came a shout from behind Potter which Crabbe barely dodged.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Goyle yelled.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled, the three boy running off, Draco following, Ron chasing after them.

Draco watched in slow motion as Crabbe the imbecile set fire to the room, only thinking and hoping and praying to Merlin that Hermione would get out ok. He, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, all began to climb as the flames began to climb.

Crabbe missed and fell into the flames below, Draco barely feeling any remorse at his passing. He, Zabini and Goyle kept climbing, reaching the top with no way out of the room.

"There's the door!" He heard Ron shout from above.

"We can't leave them!" Hermione shouted, Draco smirking at his girlfriend.

"If we die for them I'm gonna kill you two!" Ron shouted, doubling back. Draco watched as the three came for him, catching their arms on the second attempt. He swung up onto the broom, Zabini on Potter's, Goyle on Weasley's and he found himself on Hermione's. They flew to the door, tumbling out as the fames lapped up. Harry kicked the tiara into the flames, Zabini and Goyle running away in fear.

Potter and Weasley headed straight back into the fight, and he took the second alone to talk to his beloved.

"I love you" He said, his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" She said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I've been fighting the death eaters, I want to be with you, to be free, I want him dead" He said, and she nodded understanding.

A spell caught them off guard and the two separated, her gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

It was day break the day after when he saw her again, he emerged from the castle, into the blazing sunlight, watching as the figures approached across the bridge. He watched as Hermione's eyes grew wet with tears, and then he saw why.

"HARRY POTTER, IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted.

"NO!" He heard Weasley's sister shout.

"Yes, Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort said, before turning to his death eaters. "Harry Potter is dead!" A roar of laughter erupting form the crowd of death eaters. "And you must join me!"

Draco kept his head low, avoiding eye contact with his parents. He watched as Neville Longbottom stepped forward.

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom"

The crowd laughed, especially his Aunt.

"Well Neville, not exactly what we were hoping for, but I'm sure we'll find a place for you in our ranks"

"I'd like to say something" he said, standing up to the darkest wizard of all time. "It doesn't matter that Harry's dead, he still lives in here, and we will fight, its not over!"

The crowd gasping as Harry wriggled free of Hagrid's grasp, firing a curse a Voldemort. He smiled, all was not lost. He watched as Hermione followed him, rushing off to protect him. He too headed inside, his colours shown, he wasn't on the death eaters side. He headed into the great hall.

Striking his Aunt held great satisfaction, he stunned her away from Ginny Weasley. He then watched on as Molly Weasley battled the witch, grinning in satisfaction as she was defeated.

He was surprised when an arm came around him, more surprised when he found it was that of his mother.

"I'm proud of you Draco, I've been waiting for you to do this all a long" His mother said, his father noticeably absent. "He's gone, run away to try and get out of Azkaban"

"Thank you" Ginny said, coming up to him.

"No problem little red" He replied, Molly grinning at the young man and his mother.

"I know about the two of you, you know" She said quietly.

"What? She said she-"

"She's a lot easier to read than she thinks" Ginny said, moving off to fight more death eaters. Draco and his mother moving off to do the same.

* * *

He was dead. Voldemort was dead, defeated in front of his very eyes.

It was later in the Great Hall when he saw her, she limped in, her lip split and a large gash on her face, but unharmed besides. Her yes caught his, and he smiled, his mother smiling beside him urging him to her. He indicated to the Courtyard and she followed.

They sat in their nook. His hand held securely in her's.

"I can't believe its really over!" She said in disbelief.

"I know" He said, kissing her hand, then her head.

"You know this is where we first met up, well the first time when there wasn't any animosity" She said.

"I know, a lots changed since then, but not my feelings for you"

"Mine either"

"I want to start of in this new world right, I don't want to make the same mistakes I did before, and I don't want to ever be parted from you again."

"And you won't"

"No I want more, I want you to marry me, I'm asking you to marry me. I want to protect you, I never want to see you hurt. Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me?" He asked again. "I love you, marry me"

"Ok" she said, smiling, the first none hateful words she'd ever said to him.

* * *

**There you go, the battles won, but still a few more obstacles for our couple. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
